


Inclusive

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his boyfriends have sex doesn't affect Hinata like it might other people.</p>
<p>But he still loves watching, just because of what sex does to Tsukishima and Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/gifts).



> I wholeheartedly blame [Anika](http://artenon.tumblr.com/) for this. I'm already susceptible to uncommon ships, I don't need other people introducing me to new ones. Goddang it. 
> 
> So Tsukihinakage, apparently. Anika has a whole bunch of fluff fics of it so u guys should def go read those.
> 
> Okay on with the smut.

Hinata had his chin perched on both hands, kneeling with his ass high in the air-- looking strikingly like a cat. A very curious cat, going so far as to incline his head just so and lean a little closer to Kageyama's face. Kageyama's flushed, sweat-beaded face, eyelids heavy and pupils blown out, eyes unfocused, jaw slack as he panted open-mouthed against his forearm. Hinata's gaze was completely out of place, considering what he was watching so closely; almost innocent, painfully earnest, but wholly dissociated from the two fucking in front of him. It did nothing for him, and left him to observe it in a detached way-- and, to everyone's surprise but his, it wasn't as unenjoyable as one might think. Being able to watch Kageyama's aloof expression fall apart as Tsukishima worked over his prostate continuously was a treat, knowing his boyfriend was suffering enough pleasure to completely melt him against the mattress.

Those warm brown eyes flicked upwards, locking onto Tsukishima's face as the other hunched over Kageyama's back, raising a hand to stifle his own panting against the back of his wrist. Even he was losing his composure, that perpetual mask of self-control slipping as Kageyama's hole clenched and twitched tightly around his cock. His fingers dug into Kageyama's hips-- to anchor himself, Hinata knew, gaze catching the subtlest of gestures-- and his head hung limply, bangs falling forward and dripping sweat over Kageyama's skin. 

Though it didn't do what one might expect, Hinata still enjoyed watching his boyfriends have sex. It didn't arouse him, and it didn't disturb him. It _fascinated_ him. No, not the sex itself, he wasn't a high schooler anymore. What fascinated him was watching how it affected them, Tsukishima and Kageyama, no matter what they were doing. Anything from carefully stroking each other off, to impatient frotting, all the way to the feverish rutting that made it seem like they were coming apart at the seams-- they were still Tsukishima and Kageyama when they had sex, but getting to see them so flushed and breathless and desperate and out-of-their-element was a rare and exciting experience for Hinata.

It held the same appeal as raining kisses upon them in the morning, or sneaking into the shower with them to share the warmth, or pushing them into the pool when their back was foolishly turned. 

The same appeal, but much more intense. He could feel their hearts pounding, hear them gasping and moaning, see them moving desperately for release. The two became one, and they sought the same end. 

Sitting up slowly from that position, Hinata sat back on his heels and watched at Tsukishima finally bent over, bracing his forearm against the mattress over Kageyama's head and burying his face against the setter's messy black hair. Breathing it in, breathing out Kageyama's name, then moaning when Kageyama's fingers dug into his thigh, nails scraping at the skin as he hissed, " _Faster_ ," against the sheets. Raising his hips, Tsukishima aimed to please, and by the way Kageyama suddenly keened, Hinata could tell that the blond had done something exactly right.

"So damn pushy," Tsukishima panted, shuddering slightly as he tried to stave off his own orgasm. 

"Bastard tease," Kageyama shot back breathlessly, hips rocking back fervently to meet every thrust. 

"Needy King." That made Kageyama growl, though it jumped into a yelp as Tsukishima directed a forceful thrust against his prostate. 

"Ah-- ah--!" Any further insults deteriorated into desperate moaning, Kageyama's fingers scrabbling at the sheets as he tried to arch his back, burying his face in the sheets. 

Shaking his head, breath shivering through his lungs, Tsukishima eventually grabbed one of Kageyama's hands, squeezing it and pinning it hard to the mattress as he finally set towards pushing them both to orgasm.

And Hinata watched raptly, eyes wide even after all this time. Like volleyball, he was always completely invested, engaged, in what was going on. And this was no different.

But it was a little different, when he leaned forward and cupped Kageyama's face, turning it upwards to see. Blinking blearily, the setter looked up at him-- looking through him, but squinting slightly, lips parted as he gasped for each breath, finally managing to look confused when he realized Hinata was staring down at him. "H-- Hi--" He couldn't even get the name past his tongue, every one of Tsukishima's thrusts cutting him off and making the name jump in his throat. 

Saving him the hassle of trying again, Hinata delved forward and kissed him; not the passionate tongue-vs-tongue that he often saw Tsukishima and Kageyama partake in, like it was a competition-- but not the same chaste peck that he was renowned for in the relationship. It was long, lingering, and he sucked at Kageyama's lower lip lightly, taking it between his teeth and tugging. 

Hinata had always been a passive observer for this-- it had taken a few times for Tsukishima and Kageyama to really adjust to being just _watched_ , especially under the same intense scrutiny that Hinata was known to show in rare moments. But eventually they'd gotten used to it, even come to watch him watching them at times. It hadn't been part of the plan when the three entered a one-part-asexual threeway relationship, but it had quickly grown to be a part of their routine. 

So suddenly having Hinata partaking, even in just a simple way, had Kageyama tumbling over the edge before he'd expected, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out against the smaller boyfriend's kiss. 

Tsukishima was jolted out of his concentration, brows unfurrowing as he blinked his eyes open. Hinata looked remarkably like a cat creeping up on wounded prey, right in his face and making him twitch back in surprise. But a pair of hands caught his face, pulling him closer again and dragging him into a sudden, fierce kiss. Fierce, not by the standard he set with Kageyama when they were squabbling, but fierce for Hinata's taste. The assertiveness of it had the tension draining rapidly from Tsukishima's muscles, lips parting to gasp for air as he let himself be held in place for the kiss. It send a hard shiver down his spine, and with a sudden wince, he slammed his hips flush up against Kageyama's ass and came with a stuttered moan muffled against Hinata's lips.

His limbs felt especially weak when Hinata pulled away, licking his lips like he'd tasted something yummy. Flushing at the unexpected act of intimacy, Tsukishima barely caught himself from collapsing on top of Kageyama, at least taking a moment to catch his breath before rolling off. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama mumbled, easing himself up onto his knees before sitting back against his heels.

"I watch you two share all the time," Hinata explained, already anticipating their questioning looks. "I wanted to try." And, when that didn't clear up their expressions, he blew up his cheeks in a pout. "It's unfair, isn't it? You two get do to that whenever you want, so I wanted to get in on it too! And you're my boyfriends, so I should be allowed to."

After several moments, Kageyama and Tsukishima shared a bewildered look. Then, with the same, 'Can't argue with that' shrug, they faced their smallest-better-half(third?) and leaned forward to press a kiss against each cheek for him. "That's fine," Kageyama muttered, while Tsukishima huffed, "It's not that big of a deal." 

Beaming, Hinata quickly returned both kisses, before climbing over their laps to bounce off the foot of the bed. "You two should clean up," he called, disappearing into the hallway. "The Tokyo game is about to start!" A minute later they heard the television turn on in the living room. Taking a few more minutes to relax, the two eventually did hunt down a box of tissues, strip the dirty sheets from the top of the bed, and go join their boyfriend on the couch to watch the match.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAND there it is. 
> 
> I wrote this out spur-of-the-moment so there's no planning, no editing, no story. One of Syco's famous oneshots again ayyy.
> 
> As always, I love love love to hear what you think, so please drop a comment! UwU <33


End file.
